


Untitled

by sweetfallacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfallacy/pseuds/sweetfallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

I had been separated from my family as so many others had, but by some chance of fate I was later reunited with my mother. Despite the stink of defeat around us, I thought that as long as we were together, we would survive this. However, even she could not protect me from the officers who had taken a liking to me.

At the age of thirteen, I was a slip of a girl with ringlets in my hair and large brown eyes. Nearly every night they would come for me, tearing me from the circle of my mother's arms. On the first night she struggled, earning her a clubbing over the head for her trouble. She became more subdued each time thereafter. It was three weeks before she simply looked away as they dragged me from her.

I don't remember precisely when she started encouraging them, suggesting that an extra bit of meat would help keep my hair's luster. And wouldn't it be such a shame to lose those pretty, pretty curls? That healthy flush of skin and plump cheeks? I hated her then. The betrayal tore at my heart, for the very voice that had taught me lullabies was then peddling my body as any madame would in a brothel.

As this continued, I alone was taken and used by the officers. Day by day I watched my mother and the other prisoners wither and wilt. It was then that I had realized my mother's doing. So I ate and I kept my strength. And I alone lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream about... a survivor of some village that was raided in a civil war... somewhere, once upon a time. I don't even know where this came from, but I had to write down what little bit I could remember.
> 
> It was one of those dreams that you can hardly grasp the details of once morning comes, but there's still that lingering feel of it. I wonder though. I wonder if she felt the sacrifice was worth it. If she truly forgave her mother for making that decision for her. If she can reconcile the person she was before with the one she became.
> 
> I think at the beginning her mother washed her (when they could), but eventually the girl would no longer accept the help. I think she tried to steal away food into the prison, but her mother refused it until they compromised to share. I think the girl nicked possessions from her captors, at first in hopes for a weapon or tool to escape, but eventually just out of spite. I don't know for sure where she hid them, but she pawned them when she finally escaped.
> 
> She didn't escape on her own. Most likely someone on the inside took pity on her and helped her out, but long after her mother died. A boy not much older than her, I think.


End file.
